A Destiny Islands Valentine's
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: It is Valentine's Day on Destiny Islands and Sora and his friends attend the Valentine's Formal at their school. SoKai fluff.


_Kingdom Hearts: Sora x Kairi - Valentines. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. __**Please do not take my literature**__ and sorry for such lame descriptions and titles! ^^;_

* * *

*Valentines*

"There is going to a Valentine's dance on Friday, so be sure to get your special someone something!" Rikku announced over the loud speaker.

I looked at Renee.

"Who's your special someone?" I asked, biting my lip.

She glared at me.

"No one." She said.

"How did I know?" I teased.

"Kami, who's yours?" Renee asked.

"Riku."

"And, yours, Kairi?" Renee asked.

"Sora." I smiled.

"Hey, Kairi!"

I turned around.

"Hey, Rikku. What's up?"

"I got a special request from someone and I need you to deliver a thank." She winked.

"Uhh… okay." I said.

"Hey, did you put in my suggestion about school uniforms to Leon?" I asked Rikku.

"Yes, he's put it into consideration."

"Okay."

I turned around and waved and walked down the hall.

I looked at myself and fixed my black and white tank. I fixed my chocker and necklace, my skort and wristbands. I looked down at my white and purple slip-ons and continued walking. I blew my hair out of my face, my short hair.

"Hmm… this note goes to…"

"Uff!"

I ran into someone.

"Sora!"

Sora had semi-short light brown hair and wore a crown necklace, a white black and blue jacket, a red jumpsuit, fingerless white and blue gloves and big yellow shoes.

"Kairi!"

"This note is for you," I said.

"Oh?"

He took the note and looked at it. He looked back up at me and smiled.

"See you at lunch," he said.

"Okay…" I said confused.

* * *

"Kairi!"

"Oh. Hi Yuffie!" I said, sitting down next to Aerith and Kami.

"Hellooooo, Kingdom high! Today is Wednesday, which means two more days till the dance. Huh? …Okay. Okay, Kingdom High! The ball has been moved to tonight! Principal Leon has confirmed it! Any concerns or questions, please contact vice principals Aerith and Cloud!"

I saw Sora in the lunch line getting his lunch. A panicked expression came across his face. He dropped his lunch tray on the floor and ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked, sitting down next to Kami, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed.

"I don't know." Selphie said.

"Wakka said, he's been acting weird all week," Tidus said.

Everyone turned to look at Wakka, who was sipping his milk.

"It's true, man." Wakka nodded.

Renee sat down then.

"Its because he's doing something special for some girl," Renee replied, eating her biscuit.

My heart stopped, Everyone looked at me and my face was red hot.

"Hey…" Kami replied, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I choked out. "I'm fine."

The lunch room began to spin and I felt myself swaying,

"No, you're not." Kami said. "Riku help me."

Kami and Riku stood up and helped me up and took me out of the lunch room.

"Please stop." I said.

"Kairi!"

"Sora, I'm fine." I said.

Sora was running towards us with a panicked expression on his face.

"I've got her." He said.

Riku and Kami handed me over to Sora.

"Hope you feel better, Kairi." Kami said.

Her and Riku held hands and went back to lunch.

When they were out of sight, Sora picked me up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Renee said you were doing something special for another girl."

Now, I felt silly.

He laughed.

"She only said that because she's in on what I'm doing." He looked at me and smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He didn't say anything and he just simply whisked me away.

He took me to the gym where the dance was being held. He had re-decorated it to look like my original home, Radiant Garden which was now called Hollow Bastion.

"Oh, Sora. It's beautiful!"

He set me down and asked, "May I have this dance, Mademoiselle?"

I giggled. "Of course you may, kind sir."

I took his hands and we began to dance a classic dance.

He dipped me and kissed me on my lips and said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The End

* * *

**AN:** Kami is a fan-made character by a friend of mine, Sorasister-Kami from deviantART. Her role has been changed though since I wrote this.


End file.
